


All Around Me, Going Nowhere

by WayLowHalo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve, late 1980s. Due to the daggering of their siblings decades ago Klaus and Elijah are estranged and a lonely Klaus contemplates what it would take to get his family back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Me, Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still not mine. Won't ever be.

**All Around Me, Going Nowhere**

 

_New York City, Time Square, December 31, 1987, 11:54 PM._

Klaus Mikaelson stood amidst hundreds of screaming people, the only still figure among them.

Another year. The prospect gave him no joy.

Another long year alone.

Briefly he allowed his thoughts to linger on Rebekah, eyes shining and full of life. His little sister who loved too easily, who had stood by his side for centuries. Daggered now. His doing.

And Elijah. Elijah had always enjoyed the new year. New choices. A fresh start. Even now his voice seemed to whisper in Klaus's ear. Elijah, ever hopeful of his little brother's redemption.

Klaus doubted, wherever his older brother was, that he much cared now. Rebekah's most recent daggering in the '30's having been the straw on the camel's back. Elijah's faith in him destroyed.

Klaus pretended that didn't hurt. Most of the time he was able to fool himself.

Not today. Not this moment.

In his mind's eye he pictured Rebekah in her coffin as he had left her. Probably all he would have to do would be undagger her. Rebekah, of course, would be upset with him but she would get over it. She always did. And with Rebekah undaggered he may even earn Elijah's forgiveness too.

He would just have to undagger Rebekah.

For a moment he considered it. Truly considered it.

Rebekah, who had stood over their mother's grave and sworn an oath to him. Sworn she would never turn her back on him.

Rebekah, who had tried to leave him for Stefan Salvatore.

Klaus's jaw tightened.

Rebekah deserved her punishment.

She could rot for all Klaus cared.

She and Elijah both.

The clock struck midnight then and the waiting humans cheered.

"Happy New Year!" a very intoxicated woman screamed, throwing herself at Klaus and the Original grinned, catching the stranger in his arms.

"Happy New Year, love," he said, sinking his teeth into her neck.

A fresh start indeed.

* * *

Hidden in the mass of people, Elijah Mikaelson watched his younger brother.

For a moment Niklaus's expression had been open. Remorseful even. And Elijah had felt his first swell of hope in years.

All too soon the expression had faded though, Niklaus's eyes, always so expressive, hardening.

When his brother bit into the drunk human and began to feed Elijah retreated.

There was nothing for him here.

The brother he had once known was long gone.

And he was never coming back.

\- **End**.

 


End file.
